the_familiarfandomcom-20200213-history
View of the Sea
"View of the Sea" is the eighteenth chapter of One Rainy Day in May. It is the second and final chapter to be narrated by Özgür Yildirim. Chapter Quote "Have you ever heard the expression 'Let sleeping dogs lie'?" - Chinatown Summary The chapter opens up on May 10, 2014 at 14:38:17 in Los Angeles, California. Oz sits and watches as Balascoe tries to get the attention of a passing mail carrier. While talking to the mailman, Balascoe notices something that makes him start shouting. Other officers run over to him and they see what's going on. A few are trying to keep pedestrians behind the police tape that was set up. There still seems to be some panic over the store robbery by Android from earlier and some civilians want to see the scene and ask questions. Oz calls back to a time when he craved recognition and how he wanted to be part of as many cases as possible, but these days he is satisfied with merely answering the questions the other officers ask him. Though he does recall a still unsolved murder case that occurred twenty years ago. The son of a man named Cletious Bou was murdered. The victim's name is Jasper. Cletious' wife died shortly after, supposedly of a broken heart, though the coroner wrote it off as just a weirdly-timed stroke. Oz still has a book containing all of the notes regarding the case in his possession, and he still reads through it every now and then. Sometimes Oz will even visit Cletious, which is what he is doing today. When Oz does visit Cletious, the two discuss the case again. Jasper was walking home near Coliseum and Hauser roughly around three in the afternoon, when out of nowhere someone shot him point-blank in the back of the head. The suspicion was that it was probably for a gang initiation. Cletious is not the only person Oz visits every now and again. There is someone else, though Oz can barely bring himself to even think about this other person without having all of the pain come back to him. He does say that it's the only thing he and Cletious share in common, though. Oz always feels sick when thinking about this other person. Before exiting Cletious' house, he tells Oz about something he heard on the news. He tells Oz about how someone in Chinatown was recently killed in an accident. The accident had somehow left the victim in severed pieces, though the pieces seemed to be carefully apportioned. Cletious wonders what kind of hit-and-run does that, and if that kind of crime also goes unsolved. Oz says nothing. Once Oz leaves Cletious' house, he receives a text from Planski, a fellow cop and friend. She has cancelled their lunch plans. Oz then receives a call from Detective Florian Sérbulo, who he makes plans with instead. The two take a drive and talk. Sérbulo says he has heard rumors of Oz planning to retire and asks if they're true. Oz hasn't fully made up his mind yet but he does say that even if he stays in the police force, he could still leave Los Angeles if Elaine leaves. She has been applying for a teaching job in various locations. Oz and Sérbulo drive to Long Beach where they notice an elderly woman by some paramedics who are trying to give her oxygen. It is in Sérbulo's jurisdiction so he decides to take a look around. Oz follows him and the two inspect the crime scene. As they look around inside of a house, they find the dead bodies of three people. They hear a knock at the door. It is Agent Tramilli of the FBI. Oz steps out of the house and sees something written in the window. It seems to be "VEM" written backwards. Oz has no idea what it could mean. There is another FBI agent inside of the room who accidentally backs up into the window, which removes the message. The chapter ends on May 10, 2014 at 14:52:24. Page by page annotations Category:Chapters